


A Friend in Need

by spotsnclaws



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: leading up to another one shot, more a character study for nathalie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-11-02 03:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spotsnclaws/pseuds/spotsnclaws
Summary: Going through a divorce, Colette reaches out to her estranged best friend Nathalie Sancoeur for comfort, but finds Nathalie is struggling as well.





	A Friend in Need

Nathalie Sancoeur was never late for a single thing Colette had ever attended. Not for their childhood play dates. Not for the last day of terminale when the whole class, including Nathalie, had stayed up the entire night before and the night before that to dance their last days away together. Not for Colette’s wedding where Nathalie was the maid of honor and quietly directed the big day to perfection.

But on this listless Tuesday, Nathalie was late.

Colette swallowed deeply. When Nathalie began working for the Agrestes, they had simply lost touch. Colette no longer had Nathalie’s number and instead had set up their coffee luncheon via e-mails to Gabriel Agreste’s professional contact.

Although Colette had apologized a thousand times for reaching out to Nathalie in such a manner, Natahlie was clearly not thrilled to hear from her best friend if her one-word responses were any indication. But Colette didn’t know what else to do. Colette worried her lip and glanced down to where her right fingers were already playing with the ring on her left hand.

She always had a problem with letting go. The paperwork had been filed half a year ago today. But Colette still couldn’t convince herself to take off her wedding ring.

Sighing, Colette picked up her phone while glancing about the café. Everything and everyone seemed so…_normal_. The room was _bright_ and the smell of coffee was _overwhelming_ and as scared as she was for Nathalie, she felt her body shrinking smaller at the busyness of it all.

_Breathe in three seconds_, she recited to herself, following her own directions. _Breathe out ten. Breathe in. Breathe out. Nathalie may need help._

Rejuvenated, Colette opened her e-mail. She only made a slight quirk of her lips at the chain that appeared when she found her conversation with Nathalie.

  
_From: allaboutamal@fmail.com_  
_To: professionalcontact@agrestebrand.org_  


_To Whom it May Concern:_  


_Good afternoon! I know this is a long shot, but my name is Colette Amal and I am close friends with Mr. Agreste’s assistant – Nathalie Sancoeur. I was trying to catch up with her, but realized recently that her phone number must have changed. Could anyone get me in contact with her? To clarify, I don’t have official business with Mr. Agreste. I am attempting to reach Nathalie for a personal manner. Any help you can give is much appreciated!_

_Sincerely,_ _Colette_

_From: professionalcontact@agrestebrand.org_  
_To: allaboutamal@fmail.com_  
__

_Mrs. Rin,_

_This e-mail is for professional contacts for the Gabriel Agreste brand only. If you would like to contact me, please do not use this avenue._

_Sincerely,_ _Official Agreste Brand_

_From: allaboutamal@fmail.com_  
_To: professionalcontact@agrestebrand.org_  
__

_Nathalie? I am so sorry! I tried calling you, but someone else answered and said they recently obtained that number. I e-mailed you a couple of times at your old e-mail address, but never heard back._

_It’s Amal now. That’s actually why I was contacting you._

_If it’s okay, can we meet for lunch some time just to talk?_

_Sincerely,_ _Colette_

_From: nathaliesancoeur@fmail.com_  
_To: allaboutamal@fmail.com_  
__

_Yes_

_From: allaboutamal@fmail.com_  
_To: nathaliesancoeur@fmail.com_  
__

_Yes we can meet? I am so excited if that is what you mean. It will be so great to see you! I know you must be insanely busy. Do you have any days off coming up? Maybe before Japan fashion week? Honestly, it will be nice to talk about your job with the Agrestes. Hearing all about fashion will take my mind off things. I know I told you before, but I am so stoked you landed such a dream job! Couldn’t be prouder of you!_

_Sincerely,_ _Colette_

_From: nathaliesancoeur@fmail.com_  
_To: allaboutamal@fmail.com_  
__

_Yes_

_From: allaboutamal@fmail.com_  
_To: nathaliesancoeur@fmail.com_  
__

_Sorry – I get it. It must be hard to handle everything! I’m so sorry for bothering…maybe I can just suggest a date and time? Could you pencil me in, maybe?_

_Sincerely,_ _Colette_

_From: nathaliesancoeur@fmail.com_  
_To: allaboutamal@fmail.com_  
__

_Yes_

And so on it went until two months later, a date was settled. Yes. No. Yes. No. No. No. It hadn’t escaped Colette that the responses never came at the same hour of the day. Morning. Noon. Night. Colette had every faith that Nathalie was excelling at her job. But she also couldn’t help but wonder if Nathalie was saving any time for herself in between. As far as she knew, Nathalie lived at the Agreste mansion. Colette shivered. With your boss 24/7 was only a deal someone as dedicated as Nathalie would ever take.

Perhaps Colette should be understanding because of this and not immediately jump to the worst. Then again, Gabriel Agreste and his son were no strangers to the interactions of angry akumitized victims. What if Nathalie had been wrapped up in yet another scuffle caused by the broken hearts the younger Agreste left in his wake?  
Biting her lip, Colette glanced at her phone’s time. Already 13:22. Twenty-two minutes late. She would give her until 13:30 and then-

The door bell chimed and Colette looked up eagerly. Immediately, a smile shone on Colette’s face.

“Nathalie!” she said cheerfully, waving.

Although Nathalie’s stunning blue eyes looked directly at her, Colette had the feeling Nathalie was looking through her.

A smile that seemed forced came to Nathalie’s lips as Colette stood up. Unwittingly, Colette bumped into another patron. She apologized profusely, clutching her hands together and quickly glancing away when the man grumbled. Colette stood for a moment before reaching to hug Nathalie.

To Nathalie’s credit, she had only stood for a few seconds before gingerly setting her hands on Colette’s back.  


“Colette. It’s been a while,” said Nathalie.

“It has!” Colette agreed, pulling away. “I waited to order. What would you like?”

Nathalie shook her head before sitting down. “Nothing. I can’t stay long. Mr. Agreste’s son is at a photoshoot. Where I should be.”

“We…we could have met another day,” said Colette weakly. She stood awkwardly for a moment before deciding to sit across from Nathalie. “I just…I wanted to see you. I’m sorry.”

Glancing to the side, Nathalie shook her head. “I’m the one who’s sorry. I’m being harsh. Too harsh. But I have a lot of responsibilities now. It’s…difficult to find time for these things.” She paused. “Will thirty minutes be sufficient?”

Colette smiled warmly. “That would be perfect.”

There was another forced smile. Something else not quite right. “Perfect. Now…about Hadi…”

The smile Colette had worn was gone in an instant. “Oh, Nathalie. Can’t we talk about you for just a moment?”

“I can’t share much,” said Nathalie. “You must understand. I’m in a position that requires discretion.”

Laughing a hollow laugh, Colette shook her head. The once bright room suddenly felt cold. “I’m not an interviewer, Nathalie. I don’t care about the next Spring line or the secretive billionaire you work for. But you…you can’t tell me how you’ve been?”

“Yes.“ A pause lasted too long, too heavy. “I-“

“God, please. No more of the yes and no. I want to talk to you. I’ve missed YOU.”

That made those blue eyes widen. Nathalie sat as if struck before casting a blinking glance at the table.

Colette shrunk into her chair. “I’m sorry…I…”

“No. No…it’s alright. I’ve been fine, Colette. Tired, but fine. I’m busy and I apologize if that has come across as being insincere in my interest in this friendship.”

“It’s…okay…we just lost touch so fast. I’m sorry. I really am such a wreck,” Colette laughed.

Jumping, Colette realized Nathalie hand had landed on her own. When had Colette’s fists started shaking? When had she first made fists?

“You’re not, though,” said Nathalie. There were moments past the monotone when Nathalie’s voice – however faint – picked up. It did so now. “You’re here and you’ll survive being mistreated by someone who didn’t deserve you.”

Colette chuckled, smiling. “You don’t even know anything that he did, Nat. He wasn’t awful – he just wasn’t the match I thought he would be. He’s um…” Colette gave a hard swallow. “He’s got a uh…a _girlfriend_ now. He’s happy. I’m happy for him.”

What smile Colette had meant to make shriveled into tight lips.

“He was your husband,” Nathalie countered, gently releasing Colette's hands. “You were both so in love. He should have done anything to protect that. That is what a real man would do.”

Tipping her head to the side, Colette raised an eyebrow. “Yeah? I don’t think I’ve ever heard you talk about love like this, Nat. What was it you said on my wedding day?”

“Mind the clock?”

“No,” said Colette, reddening. “No. You told me that you couldn’t understand the need to marry someone. That I was complicating my life by adding someone to it.”

Though there was no reaction on Nathalie’s face, Colette could see the woman’s eyes move in consideration.

“Hmm. I may have. It was a long time ago now.”

“Yeah,” said Colette. “But it seems that time allowed you to find someone. Am I right?”

For a long moment, Colette feared she had ruined the conversation. Nathalie sat in silence, torn between looking away and looking through Colette in motions that were languid but purposeful. The room became too loud and too quiet all at the same time. Colette breathed in, twisting her ring hard enough for her finger to throb in painful protest.

“You’re…not wrong,” Nathalie finally admitted.

The world became focused once more.

“Oh!” Colette exclaimed. “Oh, Nathalie! You never dated that I knew of…this is so exciting!”

“…yes.”

“You know I want the details,” said Colette playfully. “Tall? Dark? Handsome? Has to be French. Oh, I know you both make the most beautiful couple.”

Nathalie hugged her arms, seemingly cold. “He’s…wonderful.”

“Is that all I get? Come on, what does he look like?”

Quiet once more, Nathalie glanced up ever so slightly. “He’s perfect.”

Sighing, struggling to contain herself, Colette tried again. “Where did you two meet?”

“We…through a friend.”

“Oh,” said Colette. _Wonder if that friend has as much trouble getting ahold of you_. “Oh! That’s so cool! Maybe we can all go out for drinks some time. Is his schedule busy? What does he do for-“

Colette’s eyes widened. In the many years she had known Nathalie, the woman had cried only when a child and only in private with Colette by her side. Nathalie’s mother, a hardworking woman, never seemed to have the time to comfort her daughter when the scraps and cuts came by. So, as the years flew, Nathalie seemed to harden, seemed too strong ever to break.

Yet now, in this small café, Nathalie was trembling, her calm face a rush of emotions and her eyes a stark blue brimming with tears.

“Nathalie…”

“I have to go,” said Nathalie. With a harsh push off the table, she made to stand. 

But as disastrous as the meeting had gone, Colette refused to let her friend go. She stood in turn and caught Nathalie in a hug, bringing the woman’s dark head to her shoulder.

“Hey,” said Colette. “Hey, it’s okay.”

For a moment, all Colette could hear were shallow breaths. Nathalie’s voice came in a whisper. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I’ve missed you…I should have been there…I should have…”

“You’re here now. That’s all that matters. You’ve done so much. I’m so proud of you.” Colette heaved. “You’ve got a good man by your side and a great job and a good life. I couldn’t be more jealous if I tried. Gotta catch up to you, eh?”

Colette gasped when Nathalie hugged her tighter in response.

“I don’t want to leave you,” said Nathalie, somehow speaking even softer. Colette had to strain to hear and even then was unsure of the words. “I have to go.”

“Hey,” said Colette, pulling away. She shuffled her glance about the café and was relieved to find most Parisians still chatting and sipping coffee. She was certain both she and Nathalie would never live it down if there were stares. “Hey. It’s okay. Are you really out of time?”

Nathalie shook her head, eyes downcast. 

“Let’s sit for a minute. I want to give you something.”

Seated once more, Colette riffled through her bag before pulling out a business card. She slid it face down to Nathalie.

“I know what you’re thinking,” said Colette, watching Nathalie turn the card over and frown in response. “But remember when I was overwhelmed in school? Working nights? He helped me then.”

“Why do you still have this?” Nathalie asked, her voice even and her face unreadable once more. “Are you still in therapy?”

Blushing and checking their neighboring tables for prying eyes, Colette nodded. “Yes, but it’s really great! You’ve seen the commercials with Chat Noir and Ladybug, right? The ones promoting healthy coping skills and all?”

Nathalie dully nodded.

“Well…I figured Paris’s finest couldn’t be wrong. So I went back and it’s been great.” Colette smiled. “He gave me homework to start socializing more. Focusing on me. He asked who I’d want to see most and you were the first person that came to mind.”

“I’m very flattered,” said Nathalie, sounding none too thrilled.

Colette shrugged. “It gets a bad rap sometimes, but it doesn’t hurt to go once, right? Or just ignore me. I just hate to see you so overwhelmed. I know too well what it feels like.”

Nathalie nodded, stuffing the card somewhere in her pants. “Thank you for being considerate.”

She meant to say “you’re welcome,” but the shake of the ground had Colette clutching the table and wincing when she bit her tongue. Nathalie looked startled, whipping her head to and fro.

From the doorway, the bell rang like a firework’s pop. 

“AKUMA!” screamed a man. He was drenched in sweat, shaking with energy. “GET OUT! AKUMA COMING THIS WAY!”

Colette shot up, struggling not to trip. 

“Hawkmoth,” said Nathalie absently.

“Come on, we got to get to-“

“No,” Nathalie said. The passion in her voice made Colette freeze as person after person filed out past them. “No. I have to go back. Another time, Colette.”

“But-“

“Just leave me alone,” Nathalie spat.

Colette blinked, stared, begged herself not to cry.

Nathalie turned, her face appearing crushed once more, before rushing out of the café.

It was only when Colette was seated a block away, having been led out by the café’s owner, that she allowed herself to tear up. That she allowed herself to chastise her stupidity. She could have asked for Nathalie’s phone number. She could have left Nathalie alone. She could have simply stayed at home and she would never feel the heartbreak of watching her best friend’s back as she walked out of her life.

She had such trouble letting go.

_Breathe in three seconds. Breathe out ten. Breathe in. Breathe out._

Colette saw a rush of red and black in the distance. Paris's saviors. Colette smiled timidly, taking out her phone once more. The weight felt comforting in her hands.

“Reminder…e-mail Nathalie an apology.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully my Nathalie didn't come off too harsh here...wanted to play around with her outside the Agrestes. She's actually one of my favorite characters, so I'll be posting a lot of works about her in the future. Let me know your thoughts! Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
